Arachne
Synae's dragonsona. Set in the Modern-Futuristic timeline, 'cause why not. Appearance Arachne is a small, somewhat scrawny NightWing. She's black with mauve undertones, and she has black eyes. Her ears are pierced, and she often wears teardrop-shaped dangle earrings. She wears round glasses, and likes to wear sweaters and jeans. Personality Arachne is very quiet and socially awkward. She mostly keeps to herself. She has a deep love for music, and often is found with headphones on, deep in thought. She has two cats, and she's very protective of them. Arachne is very loyal to the precious few she calls friends, almost to the point of being possessive. She has anxiety disorder (generalized, social, and OCD), and is scared of pretty much everything. Sometimes she gets stuck in terrifying thought loops that can plague her for up to an hour. She has no NightWing powers. She has synaesthesia (a confusion of the senses), so she sees sounds. Because of this, she's very sensitive to sounds, especially music, and has a very good memory for music. She has absolutely no skill with tech, and is struggling to learn how to draw dragons. The image in the infobox is the best she could do. XD Luster's character questionaire I found this on some pages around the wiki, and I thought it would be an interesting idea to fill it out! 1. What is your character’s full name? do they go by a nickname? Arachne. Ara could be a nickname, although since this is technically Synae, just in dragonsona form, Synae is the nickname usually gone by. 2. When were they born? Sometime in the Modern-Futuristic Timeline, because it wouldn't be accurate if Arachne wasn't wearing a sweater. XD 3. What are their parent’s names? do they know their parents? why/why not? She knows her parents, yes, and she's actually on very good terms with them. 4. Do they have any brothers or sisters? Arachne has one brother, an extremely talkative little dragonet who drives her crazy. 5. What tribe are they? does this effect their upbringing or personality at all? Arachne is a NightWing. (Unlike 90% percent of dragonsonas, for some reason, she isn't a hybrid! 0.0) She was raised in the suburbs in a very chill, laid-back family, who made a point to teach her that NightWing superiority was wrong. So... no, it doesn't affect her personality. 6. What is their complexion like? what kind of expression is normal for them? At home, Arachne tends to be very laid-back and not show a ton of extreme emotions. In public, Arachne is usually very stressed and will be very worried-looking. 7. What body type are they? any other distinguishing features other members of their tribe would notice? She's not short, she's fun size! XD Other than that, she's a very normal NightWing, although she does wear glasses. 8. What is their opinion on other tribes? Arachne loves RainWings, because they're so colorful, and she thinks IceWings are cool, too. (no pun intended.) She doesn't rdislike any tribes. 9. Are they judgmental of others? what do they look for in companions? enemies? Arachne is normally very chill, but her social anxiety often takes over when she's talking to other dragons, and she'll often stress over everything they said for hours after talking to them. She tends to think by default that other dragons are "out to get her", and she has trouble convincing herself that other dragons might actually like her. In companions, she loves it when dragons listen to her and aren't super loud and boisterous. She also bonds well with other musicians, as music matters deeply to her. She doesn't tend to make enemies easily. 10. Have they ever been to another tribe's territory? what did they think? did anything good/bad happen? She went to the rainforest at one point, and she loved the bananas. 11. What are they like when they stay up all night? do they stay up all night in the first place? At one point, she was jet-lagged. She was extremely dizzy, couldn't see straight, and acted like a drunken monkey. 12. Have they ever been in trouble? are they honest or do they lie to dodge blame? Arachne tends to freak out whenever she's in trouble, and will not hesitate to be honest to try to please her accuser. 13. What do they do on rainy days? any other hobbies? Arachne loves rainy days. She'll often curl up on the couch with her cats and a cup of coffee and read. 14. What traits and ideas do they value? Arachne values wisdom, peacefulness, and a quiet spirit. 15. What word do they overuse the most? what word do they despise? Arachne has an odd habit of using archaic phrases and old English when she speaks. She hates the phrase OMG for no apparent reason. Online, she overuses XD. 16. What do they wear in public? anything? She loves sweaters. Seriously. They're the coziest articles of clothing ever. She's also a big fan of jeans, and her favorite shoes are her lace-up boots and her ankle-length black heels. 17. Do they have any tattoos, piercings, or other artificial modifications? what are the stories behind them? She got her ears pierced when she was very little, and she can't remember why, although she likes wearing her silver teardrop-shaped earrings. 18. What type of environment are they most comfortable in? do they handle stress well? Arachne is by far the most comfortable in a quiet, peaceful environment. She's also a lot more outgoing and comfortable online than she is in real life. She handles stress terribly, and when she's loaded with stress, often has breakdowns and cries a lot. 19. Do they have any enemies? She has two enemies, and she generally just avoids them. Relationships/Friends Add yourself to the list if you'd like! :D (Also, I consider almost everyone I talk to a friend, so if you don't like your name on this list, feel free to edit it out!) * Rain * Enigma * Proud * Aryafire * Arrow Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mentally Unwell